


Summoning

by Seito



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Cloud Strife, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Gen, Post Advent Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: Harry was trying to summon his broom to face the Hungarian Horntail. He hadn’t meant to summon a man with blond hair and a sword as tall as he was. Honestly!





	Summoning

**Author's Note:**

> akane-ri said:
> 
> A silly prompt: character A resurrect character B accidentally. I dont know what fandom you want write on this, maybe a HP ? But if you want an other fandom it is cool too. I wanted just a little of humour. Thanks for sharing your fics :)
> 
> Resurrect, summon... same thing right? -bricked-

Harry gulped. He wasn't prepared for this. The dragon roared, unleashing fire into the air.

Steeling himself, he gripped his wand tight. 'Calm down,' he told himself. 'You have a plan. Just summon your broom. You will be unstoppable in the air. Just summon your broom.'

"Accio Broom!" Harry called out.

His heart raced, palms sweaty. What he would give to not be here. No one believed him but Hermione, but Harry didn't want this. He didn't need the extra fame. He didn't want to fight this dragon. Everyone else wanted to be a hero, wanted the fame of being in the TriWizard Tournament and Harry just wanted anyone else willing to face a dragon to take his place.

His magic twisted before it flared in a bright light that blinded everyone.

Harry shielded his eyes. That had never happened before.

He lowered his arms, gaping. That was not his broom. In fact, there stood a blond-haired man dressed in black. Strapped to his back, a sword almost as tall the blond-haired man.

"This isn't Wutai," the man said. "I don't think Yuffie could pull a prank of this magnitude."

"Um," Harry said.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"Harry," Harry replied automatically. "You?"

"Cloud."

The dragon roared again. The crowd, snapping out of their surprise, began to cheer Harry on again.

Harry winced. "I don't suppose you know how to take down a dragon, do you?"

Cloud's eyes narrowed. Harry gulped, noticing how electrify blue they looked. There was something about this man, that wasn't… quite human.

"And if I can?" Cloud asked, challenging.

Harry got the impression that if he said the wrong thing, Cloud would take his sword and kill him instead of the dragon.

"I have to fight that dragon. I do not want to fight that dragon but I've been forced into this tournament against my will," Harry quickly explained. "I was trying to summon my broom because I can fly decently well and my broom is fast enough that I can avoid the dragon's claws and fire and grab that golden egg which is the only way to win. Instead I got you."

Cloud surveyed him and Harry forced himself to look him in the eye.

"Alright," Cloud said. He swung his sword off his back, as if it was weight nothing.

"Ice3," Cloud said.

A ball of ice slammed down on the dragon. The Hungarian Horntail roared, unleashing the fire at Cloud. A Barrier flickered to life and Cloud raced forward. He dodged the swipe of the Horntail's claws.

He leapt into the air, unleashing a rain of meteors that hit the Horntail. It howled in pain, tail thrashing.

Cloud jumped over the large tail sweeps, climbing higher into the air. Harry's jaw dropped as the large sword Cloud was carrying split into seven different blades. Glowing with blue energy, they hovered in the air, as Cloud, cloaked in the same energy, blurred.

Harry lost count of the number sword slashes, until Cloud, high above the Horntail, dove down sword aimed for it. The blue energy pulsing brighter and brighter, colliding with the dragon, sending out a blinding light.

"Bloody hell," Harry blurted out. Cloud's swords fell to the ground. The man landed right after them, catching the last sword in his hand.

Horntail let out one last roar, before falling over, bloodied and dying.

"You didn't have to kill it," Harry said, still in awe. The idea that Cloud was able to kill a dragon, was able to kill a dragon with a _sword_  was mind boggling.

"Better to kill it. It won't get back up," Cloud said. "It's kill the dragon or drive it off back home. There isn't anywhere to drive it off, so death it is."

He gathered the pieces of his sword, snapping them back into one giant one. He swung it once, twice, and harnessed it on his back. "Now," Cloud said. His blue eyes glowing ominously. "Tell me more about this tournament that you've been forced into."

-.-.-

Harry watched, alarmed as Cloud managed to destroy the Goblet of Fire by slicing it into tiny pieces. "Do you always solve your problems by slicing things to pieces?" Harry asked.

Cloud smirked. "It works on corrupt corporations and insane villains."

Harry paused at that. "Did you say insane villains? Because I happen to know about one."

"Tell me more."

**Author's Note:**

> Cloud wasn't even my first choice lmao. I thought about Luffy.
> 
> Happy Holidays
> 
> Please leave a review


End file.
